


Auror, Boy, and a Cat

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Double Penetration, Fisting, Incest, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, hp kinkfest, spag bol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al wants to show James his new trick. Teddy has some tricky ideas of his own. James is along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auror, Boy, and a Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



"Gerroff," James said, shoving away the face that was nuzzling his neck. 

James hated being woken up for anything, excepting sex, and somewhere in his sleep-saturated mind he was able to process that Teddy didn't touch him like this. 

"Come on, Jamie." 

There was a hand on his shoulder and a warm breath tickled his nose.

"Fuck off, Al. I'm sleeping." 

"Not anymore." 

James heard the smile in Albus' voice but refused to open his eyes. He rolled away in a huff and wrapped himself around a pillow, trying to sink back to sleep in an impossible second.

The bed moved. Albus didn't touch him, but the heat of his body warmed James' back.

"You didn't come to see me after I got off the train." 

James rolled his eyes even though it was so uncomfortable it almost hurt and his eyes were still squeezed shut. He could hear the hurt, the ache, the want in Albus' voice. Albus, like all younger siblings, worshipped James. Albus was tough, though; he was a Potter, after all. His one weak spot was James. Albus was always extra sensitive to whatever James said or did. 

James thought about not answering at all but that would hurt Albus' feelings further. James wasn't thirteen anymore, no need to rub salt into the wound. "I was training. Couldn't leave," James mumbled into the pillow. 

"I wanted to show you something," Albus said, all excitement. Eagerness was back in his voice. 

"What?" James rolled over and cracked an eye open. 

A narrow light filtered in from the window, making long shadows on the opposite wall. James could make out the ratty old Muggle rock and roll t-shirt Albus wore and the huge smile on his face. He looked like an idiot; James opened his mouth to tell him that but never got the chance. Albus leaned down and kissed him. 

"Fucking hell!" James shot up and backed away from Albus. "You can't do that! Teddy – and – Jesus – fuck – Albus!" 

Albus dropped his head and looked away. "Guess you don't want to see then, do you?" 

"It's just, you know me. Those couple of times were just, you know, and… Teddy and I..." Albus looked crestfallen. James sighed, defeated. "Oh, go on, then." He waved at Albus. If he showed him whatever new trick he'd learned, then maybe he could get him to go home and James could go back to sleep. 

Albus schooled his features, but even in the dim light James saw his lips twitch as he suppressed a smile. James couldn't help letting out a small puff of air through his nose at Albus' over-excitement. He was such a puppy. 

Albus closed his eyes. It might have been a trick of the light, but whiskers seemed to grow from the corners of Albus' mouth. Then, all of a sudden, there was a cat sitting on his bed. Not a McGonagall-sized house cat but a huge, dangerous one. The kind that made James' neck instantly twitch because, somehow, in his head, he knew that cat could rip out his throat with a small swipe of its massive paw. 

"Holy shit, Al." James scrambled to sit up, his instincts telling him to get away. 

The eyes opened and James felt better. He knew logically that this was just Albus, but only when he saw those bright green eyes did his senses catch up with him. He never really admired Albus' eyes, nor was he envious of them. Sure, they were nice and unique, but James did just fine with his blue ones. But now something about that green in the cat's face, ringed with the oval markings of where Albus' glasses had been, made James take notice. He didn’t think a real, giant cat could affect such a look of excited delight. 

James thought a smile played around the cat's mouth — but how could one even tell for sure? 

The cat pounced on him and James knew it had truly been smiling. It pushed him flat on his back and knocked all air out of his lungs. James struggled to breathe as Albus nestled his head in the crook of James' neck and _purred_. His breath was hot on James' neck, and even though the purring was as loud as a Muggle boat, it was still nice and comforting. 

"Yes," James said, his voice strained. "Nice job, you brilliant sod." He put his hand on that massive skull, and Albus arched into the touch just like any other cat would. 

Albus pressed his nose against James' neck and licked. It felt like some of the sandpaper from their grandpa's shed but wet and slicked with warm saliva. In truth, it felt kind of nice, and James snorted a laugh. This only encouraged Albus, who did it again. 

"All right, all right, enough," James said and pushed Albus' head away. 

Albus didn’t stop, though. He lowered his head and licked a long path across James' nipple, which hardened in immediate reply. Albus quickly licked the other one, and a small hiss of delight escaped his lips. 

"Al." James tried again to push Albus away, but he only slunk backwards, licking a path down James' belly. 

Albus stretched, put one very threatening and very heavy paw on James' chest and licked lower. James arched into the touch, curiously eager to feel that tongue on his uncovered cock. Albus grabbed the blanket between his sharp teeth and yanked it down. James' hand shot to his balls; the sight of the gleaming teeth made him suddenly fearful for their safety. 

"I don't think –" James began, but Albus nudged his hand away with his furry head and then licked a long path across his balls and up his hardening cock. 

"Oh God," James gasped and Albus did it again. The tongue was rough and _huge_ , and James' mind filled with images of it wrapped around his cock, stroking up and down. He bucked up, wanting to feel more. Albus licked him again, this time sliding his tongue between his arse cheeks, licking his hole, across his balls and up the back of his cock all the way to the reddening head. James groaned and Albus pushed his large tongue to James' entrance. It swirled and pressed inside, breaching him ever so slightly. _Fuck, that was amazing,_ James thought and pushed his hips down for more. 

With a loud hiss, a light ignited in the corner of the room, and the end of a cigarette glowed bright orange. 

"Fuck," James said and scrambled towards the head of the bed. 

"I should say so," said an extremely calm voice from the corner of the room, which was pitch-black save for the end of the fag. 

James looked down at Albus. He had changed back the moment the light flared, but he was still sitting on his heels, looking shocked. 

"I thought you were in the field," James said, rather lamely. 

"Right." Teddy flicked his cigarette and the ash burned bright as it scuttled across the floor, then went out. 

James tried to pull the blankets up over himself but Albus was sitting on them. He needed to cover his cock, which was traitorously hard; he was sure Teddy could see it quite clearly. How much had Teddy seen? Or heard? How long had he been here? James didn't know what was worse: having Albus in his bed and his cock packed and ready to go, or the fact that Albus had just been a giant, wild cat. Maybe Teddy hadn’t even noticed Albus had transfigured himself. Transforming into an Animagus wasn't loud, and the light was dim. 

Albus gulped. "Teddy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" 

Teddy picked up the dropped sentence for him. "You didn't mean to suck your brother's cock in my bed?" He chuckled and took another drag of his cigarette. "If I was bothered by that I would have stopped you sooner. Nice trick by the way. How long did it take you to manage it?" 

James winced. Teddy _had_ seen Albus transform. 

"Year and a half. Wasn't so hard," Albus replied with more ease than James would have had himself. Albus had always been the one better in a tight situation. 

"Right. I forgot the family… talent for transfiguration. James is quite a fan of transfiguration himself. Suppose that's partly why he's with me." Teddy spoke rather meditatively. "Though, I can't manage a tail and that is a very impressive tongue from the sounds of it. Surprised you didn't see me. Aren't cats good at seeing in the dark? Reckon you were too focused on James' prick."

"Teddy," James said, his embarrassment and shock rising. He wanted Teddy to shut up so Albus could leave and this whole mortifying situation could be done with. The edge in Teddy's voice made it clear he had plans and James didn’t want Albus here when they were executed.

"Yes?" Teddy asked casually. James wished he'd move into the light so he could see his face better, see his eyes and know what he was thinking. 

"Go home, Al," James said. "You're very clever, thank you for showing me. Now leave." 

Hurt flashed in Albus' eyes but quickly morphed to resignation.

"No, Al, I think you should stay," Teddy said. "By all means, why don't you continue what you were doing? I enjoyed watching." 

"Why did you stop us, then?" James and Albus said at the same time. 

Teddy chortled. "Clearly, you two are related." 

"Tell us," Albus demanded. 

James guessed Teddy had shrugged more than he saw him do it, but he did know Teddy well enough to pick up those silent gestures even with the light so scarce. "Selfish, I suppose." 

"What's that mean?" Albus asked, his brow crinkling in confusion. 

"Jesus, Al, you're really fucking clueless sometimes." James scrubbed his hand over his face. "It means he wanted to do more than just watch."

"Sorry, I don't speak 'Teddy' as well as you," Albus said, stung. "I'm not the one fucking him." 

Teddy laughed outright at this and James shot him a look. "No, you aren't. Nor do I think you ever will be. But you _could_ be the one fucking Jamie. If you want to stay." 

"Fuck you, Teddy. And you, Al, go home now," James said, hot with anger. 

"I'm not going anywhere," Albus said. 

"Good boy." Teddy stubbed out his cigarette. James heard him stand and he sat up straighter. 

Teddy slowly walked towards the bed, the heel-toe, heel-toe click of his boots echoing in the dead quiet room. Teddy stepped into the light and James had to bite his lip to keep his expression from betraying too much. 

Teddy was still in bits of his Auror uniform, which was nice and all, and he was tall and lean, both good, but more than that he looked exactly as he naturally did. No tricks of the eyes or hair, lips or nose, it was all original Teddy features. This was how he looked when his mind was consumed with too much to even consider changing. Desire saturated thoughts made it hard for Teddy to transform. Light brown hair, piercing brown eyes; at times like these, James knew to get naked and shut the fuck up.

James heard Albus breathe in sharply, but he couldn't spare a glance for him right now; his eyes were locked on Teddy prowling towards him. 

"You're not in the mood, Jamie?" Teddy asked lightly. 

"Nope." James pulled his knees to his chest to hide his half-hard cock. 

Teddy raised his brows at James and then looked at Albus, who only shrugged. Teddy put one knee on the bed and inched towards James. James scooted further into the headboard. 

"That was a very convincing lie," Teddy said and edged closer. "But this—" He stroked his fingers across the back of James' thigh, across the tender skin behind his balls and then pushed his hand between James' legs, firmly grabbing his cock. "You're interested." 

"God, Christ, Teddy." James let his legs drop as Teddy stroked his cock, bringing it to full hardness. 

"You wouldn't be so hard if you didn't want it." 

"No. I wouldn't be so hard if you weren't touching me." James flicked his eyes to Al, who was watching them with his mouth agape. From that angle, he couldn't see James' cock was firmly in Teddy's grasp, but he could see the way Teddy's arm moved. James didn't care, but he didn't want Albus seeing him lose control. As the older brother, he had appearances to keep up. "Would you stop?" James tried to push Teddy's hand away. "My brother's watching." 

"He doesn't mind. Do you?" Teddy looked over his shoulder. 

Albus shook his head. "No, by all means." 

"See?" Teddy said, looking back at James, who couldn't decide whether to glare at Teddy or Albus. "He knows what your cock looks like. Tastes like. No need to be shy. Does he know what your come tastes like? Or how good it feels to drive into your arse?" 

"Teddy!" James said sharply. 

"That's a no? He hasn't fucked you, then?"

"Stop acting thick. You know you're the only one who has." 

"You a virgin, Al?" Teddy asked as he stopped stroking James' cock and looked over his shoulder at Al again. 

"'Course he is," James said. "His right hand is his best friend." 

"That could be true," Albus said, a glint in his eyes. "But I know a bit about fanny, maybe a bit more about arse." 

"You?" James asked incredulously. 

"Seems your baby brother knows a bit more than how to rub your two cocks together," Teddy said. Albus smiled, even though James was giving him his best 'I'm going to fucking kill you' look. "Good. Then you won't come the moment you stick it in Jamie." 

"I am not letting him fuck me," James said. 

Teddy fixed James with his hardest stare and slowly lowered himself to the bed, right next to James. James' body tensed, but Teddy stroked his hand across James' chest and down his belly, lazily dragging his fingers through the patch of dark hairs there. 

"Come on, Jamie," Teddy said in his most cajoling voice. "You love a cock in your arse. Mine is more than enough –" Teddy rubbed himself against James' leg to emphasize the point. "Imagine two." 

Teddy sucked one finger into his mouth, slicking it with his saliva before he reached down and pushed it into James' hole. "You like that, Jamie. Anything in your arse, fucking you." 

James closed his eyes — God, even that one finger felt good — and rocked his hips into Teddy's touch. 

"Remember last week," Teddy whispered into James' ear. He tugged on the lobe with his teeth, waiting for James to think. "Remember when I put my finger in your arse with my cock? Remember you _begged_ for more? You wanted to be stretched. Feel yourself choking with cock. Now you can. Al can fuck you, too." 

James groaned; he didn't want to say yes, not yet. Teddy pushed another finger in. 

"It's Al. You can trust him. _We_ can trust him. He won't be coming around here trying to fuck one of us on his own. He knows what's between us." 

James opened his eyes and looked down the length of his body to Albus. He was still sitting on his heels, but his flies were undone and his hand was in his pants, stroking.

"This is a one time shot, yeah?" Teddy asked, looking at Albus. "For Jamie. He needs two cocks in him."

Albus only nodded, probably not trusting himself to speak at the moment. 

"You want that. Tell me you want that," Teddy said, turning his gaze back to James. James nodded. "No, I want to hear it." 

James swallowed hard. He looked at Albus, his aching-to-please, over-eager, stupid arse, brilliant brother. Albus wasn’t greedy like James, and Albus would want James to enjoy it. Albus would do anything to make sure James would enjoy it, and that couldn't be said for very many people. Albus was perfect for this. James waited for Albus' eyes to meet his and then spoke, "Fuck me." 

James thought Albus groaned with need, but he couldn't tell for certain because at that moment Teddy had moaned in his ear. Teddy pulled his hand away, muttered a spell, and before James could object to the loss, Teddy shoved four warm, slick fingers in him and pressed his thumb to the base of his sac. 

James cried out. It burned and stretched almost too much. 

"Shhh," Teddy said soothingly as he fucked James with his slicked fingers. "You need this. You need to be wide open and wet for us to both fuck you. Two cocks stretching you will be a lot, but you'll like it better if I get my fist in you first." 

James bit his lower lip and then pushed down onto Teddy's hand. _Christ! Fuck! Christ!_ he wanted to scream, but it burned and ached, and all he could do was moan like a whore and wish for more. 

Teddy kissed James' ear and then backed up, sitting on his heels. James' closed his eyes and tried to relax into the stretch of Teddy's fingers. 

"Watch this," Teddy said. James could only assume he was talking to Albus. Teddy pushed his thumb in and lights flashed behind James' eyes, a rushing sound filled his ears. Nothing else existed but his entrance and Teddy's fist in it. Over and over Teddy pushed and pushed and James felt his muscles flex and give. He could only lay there and let Teddy fuck him with his fist. 

With a sort of third person realization, James started to come back to himself. He first noticed his heels digging into the bed as he thrust onto Teddy's fist. Then he heard Teddy talking to Albus. What was he saying? James wasn't quite sure, but he knew it was absolutely dirty. 

He then noticed his cock. It had softened a bit with Teddy's whole hand in him. 

"Please, please, please," a desperate voice was begging. It was him, he realized. "For fuck's sake, fuck me now," James growled. 

"Merlin's balls, Jamie, never imagined you take it so well. God, you're a gorgeous slut. I never expected…" Albus let the words drop off as he hurried to undress. 

Teddy pulled his hand free of James. "Ride me," he said and lay on his back. He quickly kicked his trousers and pants away as James moved to straddle him. James felt so hot, slick and wide open. He imagined two cocks fitting in him and moaned with anticipation as he straddled Teddy's hips. 

Teddy rested his hands on James' thighs, his touch warm and soothing. James reached behind and gripped Teddy's long, fat cock. He sighed as he sank down onto it. 

"Fuck." Teddy arched up and thrust himself fully into James' arse. James shuddered. His cock was rock hard in an instant. 

Teddy's lips were parted and his eyes closed as he bucked up into James again. The chords on his neck stood out with each thrust. James suddenly had nothing coherent to say. He wanted nothing more than to be fucked like this, repeatedly. 

James looked over his shoulder at Albus. He was watching them with smudged glasses and his full lips wet and pink. James glanced down at Albus' cock. He had almost forgotten what it looked like; it had been some time since that moment in the Prefects' bathroom. His cock was thick and as pink as his wet lips. Beautiful, really. James raised his brows at Albus. 

Albus stopped stroking himself and stared, transfixed, between James' face and Teddy's cock going in and out of him. 

If this was going to be done, James had better say something. "Get behind me, Al." James leaned forward onto his forearms. 

Seconds later, he felt the blunt head of Albus' cock at his entrance. 

" _Push._ " James looked over his shoulder again. "I'm fine. Fuck my arse. Fuck yourself against Teddy's cock." 

Albus grabbed James' hips more roughly than James expected and then slowly slid into James. Lights blazed behind James' eyes and curse words tumbled from his lips. 

"Fuck!" he cried out as both Albus and Teddy thrust. 

"Good boy, Al, so good," Teddy said and dug his fingers into James' thighs. 

James tried to move in time with both of them but couldn't quite get the rhythm right. He held still, arms shaking with effort, arse stretching as both of them fucked him. Teddy moved at a slow, steady pace that burned with each backstroke and Al moved quicker and more erratically, closer to coming. 

When they both thrust in at the same time, James cried out. He felt full with cock; his arse was stuffed with it. 

Albus froze, gasped and filled James with his come. Warm droplets dripped down to James' inner thighs; he was too stretched, too full to stop it. Teddy reached around to pass his hand through it. Then he wrapped his slick fingers around James' cock, stilled his thrusts, and said, "You first." 

James rode Teddy hard and fast, his tender arse clenching around Teddy's cock. He felt Al's softening cock slide out, and the fact that Albus was done, but he was still being fucked by Teddy was utter brilliance. He pushed down hard on Teddy's cock, hitting that spot _just there_ and cried out. He spilled himself onto Teddy's chest and hand. Teddy's thighs flexed with effort underneath him. 

Panting, James looked down at Teddy, who was rolling his hips again. 

"You're not done?" James yelped, trying to move off Teddy, but Teddy held him firm. 

"Nope." 

James shot a worried look over his shoulder, but Al had all but collapsed on the floor as he struggled to find his clothes. 

"You going to stay and watch, Al?" Teddy asked. 

"No, I think it's safer if I leave now. I have an idea what happens next," Albus said. Somehow, the lewd suggestion didn't fit with his shy, sweet smile, and James wondered what else he didn't know about his brother. 

"All right, then. See you Sunday," Teddy said casually as if he weren't balls deep in James' arse. 

Albus walked to the door and James stared at him, not sure if what just happened, really happened. 

Albus stopped and turned. "Jamie, you look so good riding Teddy like that. Such a whore," Albus said, then frowned. "I wonder how much wanking is too much," he muttered as he walked out.

James turned back to Teddy. 

"On your stomach," Teddy said. 

"Why? Aren't you close?" James squeezed his slicked, stretched arse around Teddy's cock.

"No." Teddy pulled his cock out of James' arse, manoeuvring until he ended up behind James on his knees. 

James stayed on all fours, looking at Teddy over his shoulder. 

"Now it's my turn. Lie down," Teddy said, palm stretched between James' shoulders, pushing him down. 

"Your turn? You're saying you didn't want this? You orchestrated it!" 

"Ahah. Only finished what you started." 

"But-" James wasn't objecting, exactly, but he thought he had given Teddy something they both wanted. Teddy was still hard, though, and wanted more.

Teddy pressed his sticky chest and stomach to James' back and whispered in his ear. "You're so beautiful when you're getting fucked. I need to come. Want you. On your stomach." 

James stopped questioning and wondering; thinking was overrated. Best to go along with what Teddy had in mind. It had worked out well for him thus far. He lay down, chest pressed to the mattress. 

Teddy lay down on top of him, not letting James move an inch. "Spread your legs," he said, nudging James' thighs further apart with his own. 

James couldn't pretend he wasn't about to do anything Teddy asked. He was tired, and his arse would be sore for ages, but the feel of Teddy's thighs on his and the heat of his body was making him hard again. 

"Going to fuck you into the mattress. Filthy of you, letting your own brother fuck you like that. Two cocks stretching you. God, I could fuck you for a week, thinking about the way your face looked. Still, so filthy, Jamie. Dirty." 

"Teddy – Christ –" 

Teddy breached his hole and was fully inside with one thrust. 

"That's right, Jamie. Say _my_ name. Make sure you scream it when I make you come again. Going to fuck you so hard." 

James sank down into the mattress as Teddy drove into him again and again. Pure bliss.


End file.
